gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Jake
Jake Vinco Mauris Son of Tyche Luck Giver (This Character Belongs to ItsJustJake) History Jake has never seen his mother. He grew up with his mortal father,Steven, who worked mostly as a professional stuntman but sometimes did gigs at circuses and other events. Because of this, they moved around a lot. This also helped to keep the monsters away from Jake. Jake is not very dyslexic but has severe ADHD, slight insomnia, and has irrational fears because of the few monsters he did encounter when he was younger. He's very close with his mortal parent even though he tried to run away a few times. His father made many connections, so Jake ended up going to a few private schools. This makes him smarter than the average half-blood. He rarely got kicked out of school, but it has happened a few times. He became close friends with his father's agent, Derek, who gave him a love for music, writing, and swordplay. After a monster attacked at his dad's carnival show, Derek whisked him away to camp half-blood, revealing himself as a satyr and Jake as a demigod. Within a week, Jake was claimed by the goddess of luck- Tyche. Suddenly his scary good luck made sense. Shortly after, Derek left in search of more half-bloods. Before he left, he gave Jake a present- two lucky dice that magically transform into weapons. Jake is now age 15. He has quickly moved up in camp. He's perfected his battle techniques, aquired new weapons, new friends, joined the Sins of the Father, and even found himself a girlfriend. |- |- | |} Personality Personality Jake usually has a very bright, happy personality but he can have bad mood swings. He's very loyal to his friends,very caring, and always ready to fight and put his life on the line. He grew up with a stuntman as a father, so he likes anything extreme. He's secretly afraid of the dark, being underground, and spiders. His fatal flaws include: he doesn't learn from his mistakes very well, he's sometimes cocky, and sometimes too loyal. Because of his sever ADHD, he's usually very hyper. However, he also has insomnia so his tiredness often counteracts his hyper activity. Jake loves animals. Fighting Background Fighting Background * Some swordplay, great at darts, can dodge almost any attack, good at doing stunt-type things (learned from father) Trivia Trivia *Jake is really lucky in all that he does. *Jake is adept at playing games of chance. Possessions Possessions *Lucky dice that transform into a knife, a short sword, a attacking shield, magic kunai (or shuriken), a large buster blade, or a large defensive shield. *Lucky knife that his father gave to him at a young age. *Photo of his mother in a human appearance. *Wallet *Deck of Cards *Frying pan *Two bronze weapons that transform into customized gauntlets *"βέλη χαρτί" *Mud Brown, Old ripped-up messenger bag *Rusty, old sword found in a secret location. Not sure of importance yet. Very mysterious... Favorite People Favorite People *Father *Derek, the Satyr *Jake's dating Leah Peterson. *Laban Reed- good sparring partner *Nolan- good sparring partner *Jake McDonald- he's a good counsellor *Iko- he's great at the forges and always tries Jake's requests- no matter how crazy *Jo- good sparring partner, they have the same"never give up" attitude Weapons Weapons *Lucky knife (made of regular steel) *Lucky dice that transform into a knife, a short sword, a attacking shield, magic kunai (or shuriken), a large buster blade, or a large defensive shield. *"βέλη χαρτί"- literally Paper Arrows. It's a deck of 54 enchanted cards that can slice through most anything. They are thrown like darts, kunai, and shuriken. Each card does something different: Aces explode on contact, Kings are lit on fire when thrown, Queens and covered in ice when thrown, Jacks become electrified when thrown, and all of the number cards are just regular. The remaining two cards will be jokers. When thrown, a joker will split into 10 cards- 5 cards will explode in mid-air, creating a veil of smoke. The other five cards pierce the target. *Bronze gauntlets that transform from bronze bracelets. The left one has little storage compartments for his cards and his dice. *Old, rusty sword with sheathe Abilities Abilities *Jake can bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target; this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on him. *Jake has the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according. However, if his prediction is wrong, this may cost him dearly. *Jake is able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target; this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on him. *Jake is able to see the possible outcome of gambles. *Jake is able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. *Jake is able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that he can either keep for himself, or give to someone else. The object (when used) can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. *In rare cases, Jake can temporarily and slightly alter the luck of a group. The effects do not last long, the outcome can not bring harm to anyone, and this stuns the user for a short amount of time. Gallery Gallery Collection_of_Swords.jpg|I found these rusty old weapons in a secret location. Maybe I should have one... Peacock.jpg|I found these in a secret location. Can't tell, sorry Calydonian_Boar.jpg|The monster that attacked Jake (The Calydonian Boar) Jake Vinco Mauris.png Relationships Relationships